Friday The 13th: Camp Crystal Lake
by Screamwriter15
Summary: Jason finds himself alive after the events of Jason X! Better than it sounds, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is my first fanfic, Friday The 13th, Camp Crystal Lake. I created this so people who hated Jason's unexplained resurrection due to being blown up in Jason X, yet being healed in Freddy Vs. Jason would have some closure. This takes place in a timeline where Freddy Vs. Jason happened before Jason X. Freddy went to Hell in FvJ; the end was a dream sequence.

Jason stepped lithely through the woods. He was a shadow of the Jason his victims were used to. He was no longer a hulking monster; he looked like a trapeze artist. Strong, but not brutally so. Quietly, he approached the Voorhees house, and stepped inside. Taking one moment to drink in the sight of his childhood home, he walked down into the basement. As he looked around, his worst fears were confirmed. The Necronomicon Ex Mortis was gone. After looking around, he found a mirror. He recoiled in horror. His face was almost normal, but there was no emotion. It was as if he was wearing a blank Halloween mask. It only took him a second to figure out was going on. Someone had healed him with that Book of Evil.

Finally, he remembered everything. His remains had been blown into the lake. Which meant someone down in Hell was looking out for him. And he had a feeling he knew who it was. There was only one explanation why he felt so weak. The souls of all the victims he had killed were gone from him.

After searching the house for weapons, he had uncovered a bow with some arrows and a hunting knife with a sheath. He carried the knife on his belt. Going upstairs, he found a pillowcase and made himself a crude mask out of it. It was cold outside, so he took one of Mommy's flannel shirts and put it on under his sweatshirt. Than he stepped outside. Everything felt familiar to him, he knew Crystal Lake like the back of his hand. So he headed for the Cabins. A party was going on inside, he was about to step inside and slaughter them all, when a thought stopped him. What if he couldn't heal from his injuries? He decided to take a bit more civilized approach and scout things out. Apparently, his healing had restored his reasoning. Suddenly, a twig snapping broke him out of his thoughts. He hid at the side of the house. The drunken man that stumbled out of the woods was one he knew all to well. That Doomsayer Ralph. Jason let him pass out against a tree before he made his move. He came up behind Ralph, and drove the knife into his throat. Gurgling, Ralph tried to call for help, but was unable. Fueled by rage, Jason slammed the knife into his chest again and again, until Ralph was still.

Jason went into the woods, pulling an axe from a tree stump as he went along. In his drunken stupor, one of the teens went into the woods to piss. Before he got his pants off, Jason slammed the axe into his skull. Then the voice stopped him.

"Kill them for me Jason."

"I will Mommy." He said, "I promise."

Inside, the frenzied party was still going on. Jason watched them go upstairs to do the dirty thing, and it made his blood boil. Mommy never would have approved. Still, he waited until most of them left to their respective cabins. Eventually, only one couple was left. They stood dancing, and Jason was about to leave them alone and sleep, (the healing had restored all human qualities he had before.) Then, they started to undress and go upstairs. Jason's fury returned he followed them upstairs, at the top of the landing the girl's boyfriend saw Jason and tried to punch him. He got an axe to the face for his efforts. The girl tried to run past him, but he knifed her in the face. He left and returned to the shack in his woods. Obviously, the Necronomicon had restored Camp Crystal Lake to exactly the way it had been before Jason had gone to space. Jason went inside the shack, said goodnight to Mommy, than went to sleep. He had a big day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason woke up early. Surprisingly, it was quite warm outside considering it was winter, but Jason had no appreciation for the beautiful day. Killing the 3 teenagers had given him back his size, and his strength surpassed the average man. However Jason wouldn't be satisfied until he had it all back. Stalking through the thick vegetation of the Crystal Lake woods, Jason spotted two teens. Obviously, they had snuck off to smoke a joint. Jason was about to fire an arrow, when something piqued his interest. One of the teens held something up.

"Look Rich. I picked this up at that sporting goods shop to scare Amanda with. Freaky, right?

"A hockey mask? She's going to be so pissed at you!"

They both started howling in laughter. Jason crept closer and hid behind a tree. As they got up to leave, Jason smashed his hand through Rich's back. His buddy went to flee, but Jason grabbed him by the neck and crushed his trachea. He then smashed him up and down like a ragdoll. He was finally still.

After he disposed of the bodies, he picked up the hockey mask. It had been scuffed up and dropped in the dirt during the massacre, but it was beautiful. Three red chevrons were the only markings they bore, and it was a deep, creamy white. He discarded his pillowcase and put it on. It fit perfectly, as if it was made just for him. He looked down at his hand. One of the teens had embedded a switchblade between his second and third knuckle. He pulled it out. Curiously, not only did it not hurt, the wound was already healing.

Not only was Jason happy that he was almost back to his old self, he had also ransacked some of the cabins. He had pilfered some rope and a speargun. He discarded the bow. Finally, he found something that amused him. It was a tattered, coal black worksuit. Considering everything he had heard from Rich, his girlfriend must have been pretty scared of Jason. Putting on the worksuit, Jason realized how much more imposing it made him. Suddenly, a teen came stumbling into the cabin. Jason picked up the speargun and fired it into the teen's throat, then he brought the body upstairs and disposed of it. Jason left the cabin. It was approaching evening, and he walked out to the docks, a popular place for stoners and loving couples. When the voce stopped him, he knew who it was immediately.

"Hello mommy's boy. Shocked to see me in the real world?"

Jason turned in rage and slashed at the figure with his knife

"So you're still too weak and slow to hurt me? Pathetic."

Jason lunged at the figure and connected. A dirty brown fedora rolled off its head, hit a gust of wind and blew into the lake. Freddy Krueger stood up and dusted himself off.

"Shit." He muttered, "I really liked that hat." He continued, "Lucky for you, you're psycho mom says I can't let you fight me without a second chance. So go back to your shack and see what you find. I'm only keeping your pathetic carcass alive so I can rematch you after you chopped off my head. Ta ta!" then he disappeared.

Jason trudged back to his cabin. He stepped inside and saw an object on the floor. He knew what it was immediately. Mommy's Machete.


End file.
